


i hate you, i love you - a bobby/john fanmix

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [39]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: i love these two mutant bbs so much. it's not totally sad, it's not totally happy. there are a lot of fire references.





	i hate you, i love you - a bobby/john fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two mutant bbs so much. it's not totally sad, it's not totally happy. there are a lot of fire references.

i hate you, i love you - a bobby/john fanmix

**.1 things we lost in the fire - bastille**  
We sat and made a list  
Of all the things that we had  
Down the backs of table tops  
Ticket stubs and your diaries

I read them all one day  
When loneliness came and you were away  
Oh they told me nothing new,  
But I love to read the words you use

**.2 all fall down - onerepublic**  
If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
If ever your world starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find (find) me

Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down

**.3 i don't want to get over you - the magnetic fields**  
And just smile all night  
At somebody new  
Somebody not too bright  
But sweet and kind  
Who would try to get you off my mind  
I could leave this agony behind  
Which is just what I'd do  
If I wanted to  
But I don't want to get over you

'Cause I don't want to get over love  
I could listen to my therapist  
Pretend you don't exist  
And not have to dream of  
What I dream of  
I could listen to all my friends  
And go out again  
And pretend it's enough

**.4 bulletproof weeks - matt nathanson**  
I'm talking to what's left of you  
I'm watching what I say  
Counting all the freckles on your perfect face

You open your window  
And sit on your bed  
Just waiting for right words to come

So, what happened to bulletproof weeks in your arms?  
What happened to feeling cheap radio songs?  
What happened to thinking that the world was flat?  
What happened—  
Yeah, what happened to that?

Was I wrong?

**.5 arsonist's lullabye - hozier**  
When I was a man I thought it ended  
When I knew love's perfect ache  
But my peace has always depended  
On all the ashes in my wake

All you have is your fire,  
And the place you need to reach  
Don't you ever tame your demons,  
But always keep 'em on a leash

**.6 warning sign - coldplay**  
A warning sign  
You came back to haunt me and I realized  
That you were an island and I passed you by  
When you were an island to discover

Come on in  
I've got to tell you what a state I'm in  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign

When the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
That I miss you so

And I'm tired  
I should not have let you go

**.7 fire - jesse thomas**  
What do  
You dream  
While I'm wide awake  
Picking at pillow seams  
Frozen  
Like statues  
I'm restless  
But afraid to move  
We could be fire  
We could be fire

**.8 numb - linkin park**  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

**.9 hydrogen - natalie holmes**  
Summer warmth is gone  
I'm heading back to a place where I apparently belong  
A voice is pulling me in... I can't fight it...  
Your hands, are helping me escape.  
From the fruit filled with whispers and with lies  
One good taste would leave me dry to the bone  
The transparent face begins to heal  
I was living like a ghost but you made me real

**.10 bloodstream - stateless**  
Words can be like knives  
They can cut you open  
And then the silence surrounds you  
And haunts you

I think I might've inhaled you  
I can feel you behind my eyes  
You've gotten into my bloodstream  
I can feel you flowing in me

The spaces in between  
Two minds and all the places they have been  
The spaces in between  
I try to put my finger on it  
I try to put my finger on it

**.11 i hate u, i love u (feat. olivia o'brien) - gnash**  
I miss you when I can't sleep  
Or right after coffee  
Or right when I can't eat  
I miss you in my front seat  
Still got sand in my sweaters  
From nights we don't remember

Do you miss me like I miss you?  
Fucked around and got attached to you  
Friends can break your heart too  
And I'm always tired but never of you

**.12 draw your swords - angus & julia stone**  
See her come down, through the clouds  
I feel like a fool  
I aint got nothing left to give  
Nothing to lose

So come on Love, draw your swords  
Shoot me to the ground  
You are mine, I am yours  
Lets not fuck around

Cause you are, the only one  
Cause you are, the only one

**.13 kiss with a fist - florence + the machine**  
You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate  
Over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed

My black eye casts no shadow  
Your red eye sees no blame  
Your slaps don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit  
So we remain the same  
Blood sticks, sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit  
A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none

**.14 silhouettes - of monsters and men**  
And you are folded on the bed where I rest my head  
There's nothing I can see, darkness becomes me

But I'm already there, I'm already there  
Wherever there is you, I will be there too

There's nothing that I'd take back  
But it's hard to say there's nothing I regret  
Cause when I sing, you shout  
I breathe out loud  
You bleed, we crawl like animals  
But when it's over, I'm still awake

A thousand silhouettes dancing on my chest  
No matter where I sleep, you are haunting me

**.15 the weight of us - sanders bohlke  
** There's a cold heart, buried beneath,  
and warm blood, running deep  
Secrets - are mine to keep  
protected by silent sleep  
I'm not ready, I'm not ready  
for the weight of us, for the weight of us  
for the weight of us, for the weight of all of us

The time has come, let us be brave  
The time has come, let us be brave  
Shake off all of your sins  
The time has come, let us be brave  
The time has come, let us be brave  
Let us be brave, let us be brave

[i hate you, i love you.](https://8tracks.com/simpleporcelain/i-hate-you-i-love-you?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [simpleporcelain](http://8tracks.com/simpleporcelain?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
